Nearly Lost You
by Edengwen
Summary: Medical call goes wrong and one of the EMTs gets trapped, can the team get her out in time and will she survive after it. Was it an accident or was someone trying to kill them? Rated T coz I don't know where this is going yet :) Also this may crossover to Chicago PD and POV is added with Vargas as also a character :)
1. Chapter 1

**Nearly Lost You**

**Chapter One**

As the roof gave way Gabby thought of one thing. She pushed Shay into the corridor as the roof gave way covering the whole roof with dust and then the flames began.

"Gabby!" Shay screamed but no sound but the fire alarm blasting. Shay grabbed her radio and nearly screamed down it. "Ambulance 61 needs fire crews now to last location lost contact with other EMT roof cave in and fire."

Shay didn't listen to the radios reply she started to look for her friend. "Gabby…..Gabby! Gabby!"

_At the Firehouse_

"Come on Mills we're hungry" Otis started to complain.

"Make something then, food has to be cooked completely unless you want to be ill." Mills answered.

Everyone laughed.

Severide entered the room at a run. "What's the matter Kelly?" Casey asked.

**_Truck 81, Squard 3 – house fire, EMT trapped_**

With that everyone jumped in and went drove quickly to the scene.

As they pulled closer they all saw which ambulance that was outside. 61.

"Shay?" Casey shouted as he got out of the truck, Shay ran towards them.

"Part of the building caved in, fire in the roof that made the ceiling to fall in." She was coughing from the smoke.

"Shay where's Gabby?"

"She pushed me into the hall when the ceiling fell in, and I can't see her." She was upset, Casey looked shocked. "Kelly!"

Severide turned to face Casey and Shay crying into his jacket. "Dawson's in there!"

Vargas and Capp turned in hearing this and the Squard quickly ran into the building.

**Vargas POV**

When I heard that Gabby was still in there, me and Capp pulled on our masks and with Kelly we entered the building that was now in full flames. If Gabby was in here she didn't have long.

"Fire Department call out!" I heard Kelly shout as we searched downstairs, I was annoyed at that, we all knew that she was upstairs.

Then I heard someone shout the same thing, Casey and I was guessing Herrmann upstairs.

"Kelly I need you up here now!" I heard Casey scream through the radio.

All three of us made our way upstairs to find Casey and Herrmann moving things from the door way. "Shay says she was here when the fire started." Casey said as moved to let Kelly see the room. Capp and I were able to get into the room as Kelly and Herrmann searched the other rooms. I heard a small cough. Capp was getting worried. "Dawson!" He shouted again and again.

"Capp shut the fuck up for a minute." I shouted through my mask.

He turned to look at me as Casey entered the room. Then I quickly went to the corner of the room, moving some of the pieces of wood I could see her.

"I got her." I shouted as I cleared enough to see her face and chest. Capp ran to help and quickly placed his glove over a large cut to her head, it was bleeding a lot.

"Vargas take her out, Capp give him a hand." I heard Kelly shout. We both nodded and with me grabbing her chest and Capp on her legs we carried her out and onto the other ambulance that had turned up.

She was bad. I could clearly see that, and I was worried.

Would she make the trip to hospital?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Shay's POV**

Sitting there in the ambulance, seeing Gabby laying there not moving and barely breathing with her face covered with blood. She was pale; I could see that even through the dirt and blood. I watched as Jason placed an oxygen mask over her mouth as Alex jumped in the front and drove as quickly as he could and away from the waves of smoke pouring from the building.

I didn't move my eyes from Gabby's face, just praying that she would do something to show me that she was still alive. But then my head shot up as the monitor started beeping as her blood pressure started to drop quickly. And then her heart rate dropped.

"What's happening?" I muttered out as I heard Alex radio through to the hospital. "Internal bleeding and she's not getting enough oxygen." He said as he watched the monitor.

Then her heart stopped.

I froze, I couldn't move. I could do anything, she had saved my life. Then my body just went into work mode.

"Start CPR." I heard Jason shout as he quickly pushed air into her lungs.

_1,2,3,4,5… Crap gabby come on. _I thought to myself. She couldn't die on me.

Then I heard Alex nearly rib the doors open as I saw the hospital doors open and three doctors, ran out.

"Female late twenty's heart stop three minutes ago started CPR no response yet." Jason said as we moved her into the trauma unit. Then Alex stopped me.

"Far as you go shay, sorry but you need looking at too." I couldn't talk. Then I felt my eyes blinded with tears and then the jacket of Alex pressed into my face. "She will be fine shay, she's a fighter."

Then I felt Alex let go I looked up to see Jason walking back other to us. "We got her heart going; she going into survey after a CT scan, all anyone can do is wait." I nodded "Want us to stay?" Alex asked but I shook my head.

"The guy's will be here soon. I will be ok." Both guys nodded.

"Let us know what happens please." Jason said. And I nodded before been led away from them to get check out. I didn't need it but I knew it would be earlier on the guy's if I did. Everyone would be worried about Gabby; she was bad I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Shays POV**

Sitting in the waiting room was like seeing gabby stop breathing again. No one came to tell me what was going on. I didn't know anything and yet I wanted to help.

She was my friend and she had risked her life to save me. And I couldn't repay her if she wasn't around. Then the thoughts of losing another friend filled my mind. I shook my head to get rid them, but then I remember something. Gabby's brother didn't know. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see chief standing there.

"Any news?" He asked, he was still in his gear. I shook my head and felt my face become hot. He sat next to me and held my hand. "She will be fine Shay, she's a fighter."

I nodded how could I tell him that she wasn't breathing the last time I saw her. "Where are the others?" Remembering that he and I were alone. "Coming soon, chiefs want their reports as soon as."

Then I felt a shock as it passed though my body. "It wasn't an accident, was it?" I muttered.

If it was not an accident, then someone had tried to kill us. "We don't know yet, but they are trying to find out quickly." I nodded.

"Have you got Antonio's number?" I hoped he did.

He nodded and handed me his phone. "Antonio gave me it after the thing with Voight." He smiled at the thought of Gabby's finding out what her brother did. I also smiled. Knowing how pissed she will be when she found out.

I stood up and walked away from him and away from the warning room just in case the guy's walked in and heard me.

I heard the phone ring. Then I had the laughter of the station.

**"Jay give it back to her." **I heard Antonio say.

**"Dawson"**

"Hey Antonio it's Shay."

**"Hey Shay what has my pain of sister done now." **And I heard someone laugh next to him.

"Antonio…..hmm…." I didn't know how to tell him but he heard the worry in my voice or something coz the next thing I knew he said.

**"Shay, is Gabby ok?"**

"No." I was able to say I felt my face grow hot again. I then heard the sound of Antonio stand up grab his jacket and was out the door.

**"Where is she? What happened?"**

"Fire at a call we went to, she….she got trapped. We're at Lakeshore." And then the line went dead. I knew he was driving here.

**Antonio POV**

The station was full of laughter. Jay had nicked a report from Lindsey's desk and he was keeping it out of Lindsey's reach, she was threatening him with physical harm when I heard my phone ring. I knew the number.

I pressed the answer button and then shouted

"Jay give it back to her." I shook my head at both of them. Laughed a bit and then answered.

"Dawson"

**"Hey Antonio it's Shay."**

"Hey Shay what has my pain of sister done now." I heard Jay laugh I knew about his brief relationship with my sister and really I wasn't that pleased but I let it go.

**"Antonio…..hmm…."** Then it hit me. Her voice was worried. The last time I heard Shay's voice like that was when she was worried about the Voight thing.

"Shay, is Gabby ok?" Then Jay stopped and Lindsey grabbed her file but then looked at Jay to me.

**"No."** It felt like a brick wall had fell on me. I nearly kicked my chair and with the phone in my hand I grabbed my jacket and left. Jay right behind me.

"Where is she? What happened?"

**"Fire at a call we went to, she….she got trapped. We're at Lakeshore."**

I stopped the call; I didn't want to know yet. I nearly ran out of the station but then as I pulled out my keys Jay grabbed them out of my hand. I could have slammed him against the car but I was to worked up.

"Give me the key's Jay now." I told him quietly, the anger was in my voice.

"I am driving you are too worked up to drive. Now where are we going?" He answered; I knew he cared for Gabby.

"Lakeshore." I said was we got in the car. And he drove at nearly top speed. "Thanks mate." I muttered.

"Hey Dawson it ended on a good note with your sister, we are still friends and I do care for her still. You know that." I nodded

"Next time ask me before you ask her out."I muttered and I saw him smile.

"Would you let me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Gabby is a fighter, she will be fine. And growing up with you that is saying something." I heard him chuckle.

And so did i.

"I hope that's enough." I said.

Would that be enough to keep her alive, Shay would only get that worried if she was serious ill or worse. I pushed the image from my head. But it was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Shays POV**

As I walked back to the warning room it was still only the chief still there. I smiled at him and placed his phone into his hand. "He is on his way." As I sat down the chief looked at me. "This is not your fault Shay; you could not have stopped this in anyway. Ok?"

"But I was the one who said that I could see someone up there, I was the one she followed." Then the tears came from my eyes, the Chief pulled me into him and I cried into his shoulder.

After it seen like forever, my head was still on the chief's shoulder. "What happens if…..if…?" I muttered out.

"She will be fine Shay." The chief said to me. I nodded again

The hospital was quiet; I saw little sign of the doctors that we handed her over too. Then a nurse that I knew walked past. "Annie" I said, she stopped and walked over to us. "Hey Shay I heard about what happened, sure you're ok?"

I nodded, "Heard anything about Gabby?"

Her face fell, "Tell me." I said. The Chief stood up and moved near us. "We need to know."

Annie signed. "Ok, she is in survey. The CT showed bleeding in her brain and she has internal bleeding that also needs fixing. Also nine broken ribs, broken collarbone, and other injuries that need survey, that's all I know. I'm sorry." She rubbed my arm and walked off.

My heart fell, head wounds were always the serious. I felt the chief move me back to the chairs and sat me down. "She will be fine." I then heard the sound of people running. I looked up to see who it was. I hoped it was the guys getting here. I needed Kelly here, but instead I saw Antonio and someone else.

"Heard anything?" Antonio asked both of us. I didn't know what to say.

**Antonio POV**

Jay drove faster than normal even in a chase. As we entered the Lakeshore car park, Jay parked and both of us nearly ran into the hospital. As I saw the waiting room all I could think about was if she was alive.

Then I saw Shay and the chief talking to one of the nurses and then the chief move Shay into the waiting room.

"Heard anything?" I asked them.

The chief nodded and stood up. "She is in survey now. But she is badly injured put we don't know much."

I moved to a seat and sat in front of Shay my hands over my face. I knew I needed to keep it together but how could I, my sister was in survey. Jay went to move next to me but I heard his phone go off.

"Halstead." He said as he moved away. I watched his face, and then I heard. "Ok get security here now and lock down the crime scene. No I will meet them here. I am not leaving Dawson on his own."

I stood up as Jay put the down his phone and turned to us. "What the hell is going on Jay?"

"You got a phone call after we left. Lindsey answered it."

"Who was it and why are more cops on the way here for?"

"Don't know the who but… but he…." Jay couldn't finish.

"Said what Jay?" I was getting annoyed.

"He asked if you wanted to send flowers to Gabby's funeral."

I stepped back and then nearly fell to the floor for it not been for a chair. Gabby was in there because she was related to me.

"It wasn't an accident." I heard Shay say; as I looked at Jay he shook his head. Some nearly killed my little sister because of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Casey POV**

After the fire was out Chicago PD turned up along with Voight, with the chief gone to the hospital to see Shay and get an update on Gabby, me and Kelly would have to deal with him. All I wanted to do was to see Gabby but I could leave as no one knew about us yet. And I wasn't going to let Voight hurt anyone else.

"Lieutenants I need everyone's statements as soon as possible." Voight asked as he came towards us. I felt the anger grow in my chest.

"What are you doing here Voight?" Kelly asked annoyed that he was here.

"Look we are on the same side here." Voight said razing his hands in surrender.

"Intelligent Unit don't deal with fires so I ask again why are you here?" I said getting annoyed.

"Look if someone is after one of my team or their family, I will be involved Casey. We will have to work together on this."

"What do you mean one of your team? This house fire maybe an accident." Kelly said. Now some one of the guys had seen the police and moved towards us.

"Not likely." A voice from behind Voight, Lindsey walked towards us. "Jay is staying with him." Lindsey said to Voight, who nodded.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"Someone set this fire to kill someone." Voight said.

"Who? The only person injured was….." Kelly could finish the sentence, and neither could I.

"Yes, someone set this fire to kill Antonio's sister. However they have made this personal for both of us and they may wish they didn't." Voight said.

There was quiet mumbles around the teams. As this news went through me, I felt angry. Voight and Lindsey walked away towards the house. "Back to the house?" Kelly said.

"Yer alright lets go." I said as everyone climbed into the truck and left for the firehouse. I didn't say anything. No one did, I could feel the anger in the truck. Herrmann, Mouch and Otis didn't say anything in the back. Cruz was driving but he didn't speak to anyone. For a vehicle that was normal full of laughter and jokes; it was weird that no one spoke. But no one wanted too.

Gabby was part of this family, no one got away with causing trouble to someone in the family. And for me, it was a hell of a lot more personal. But then I thought about what Lindsey had said _'Jay is staying with him'_, Antonio. He would blame himself for this, he always did. Gabby was his little sister and no one dare mess with Antonio's family to which I know she had some uncles that were police and a cousin that had gone into the military.

I couldn't remember who we drove into the firehouse. Until I heard the doors slam shut. I opened my door but didn't get out. I looked at the squad's truck and saw Kelly talking very quickly to Vargas and Capp.

Kelly looked up and then the others nodded and walked off, Kelly walked towards me. "This isn't your fault Casey. So don't blame yourself."

"What did you ask Vargas and Capp?"

"Casey drop it." Kelly walked off but at this point I dropped from the truck.

"Now Severide."

Kelly looked back at me at first in anger but then he saw something in my face and then walked towards me looking confused and worried.

"What's going on between you and Dawson?"

I looked up at him "nothing stop changing the subject"

"I ask them to ask around to see if anyone saw what happened and doesn't want to talk to the police. And don't lie to me, I have seen you and her together ever you got feelings for her or she does with you."

He was right, of course he was. But I knew he only meant well. Kelly's face dropped. "How long you been together?" He could tell. I eyes started to become red. "Few weeks." I muttered out, "Let's get the paperwork done then we will go ok?"

I nodded and he gave me a one arm hug. I needed a friend but I wanted to see Gabby more. She had helped me through a lot and now she needed my help but I wasn't there for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Shays POV**

The waiting room was too quiet. The guy called Jay was sat next to Antonio and the chief had brought us some coffee but Antonio hadn't touch it. He was blaming himself, like he normally did.

"Dawson this is not your fault." Jay had final said before both of us saw over ten cops walk near the door. To which Jay stood up and nodded to the chief. Antonio didn't move or look up, his hands were over his mouth like he was praying for Gabby.

I heard Jay's voice through the wall.

"Two at each entrance and exit, one in the waiting room and two near the nurses' station on the floor they move her to and two others in the hall way and one at the door and the other two in the car park in a unmarked car. Any odd behaviour report it and IDs are to be checked. A visitor list will be made up soon ok." When as the officers left Jay walked back in with another officer in pain clothes.

"How you holding up Dawson?" He asked.

Antonio looked up. "Feel like finding this son of a bitch and put a bullet though his head. Does that sound ok?" He was getting anger, towards the person who did this and himself.

"Sorry, just asking." The cop moved to sit next to him.

"Sorry Mike it's not your fault this happened." Antonio muttered but loud enough to hear.

"Don't worry about it; no one is getting near you or Gabby with us here." Mike said smiling at him and then at the chief.

"We need a list of all fire-fighters who will be coming and photos to give the others." Jay said to the chief.

"Sure I will ask Casey to print out a few copies to bring when they get here." To which he stood up and walked out to call Casey.

**Casey POV**

I had collected most of the guys' statements and made my way to the chief office to which I needed to call base and ask for another house to cover the shift till end so they could go to hospital.

But as I entered the phone went I picked it up.

"Firehouse 51" I said.

**"Casey it's me I need you to print out the houses ID charts and bring them here, make that ten copies and bring them here with you." **The chief knew.

"So they have put security to protect Gabby and Antonio then?"

**"How do you know that?"**

"Voight came to the scene and told us, to be truthful he was right about one thing."

**"And what was that?" **I heard the chief chuckle a bit.

"This is personal." I said feeling again the anger build inside me.

**"Got that right, when you guys coming as Shay needs someone here."**

"In around ten minutes."

**"Ok see you guys then." **

As I placed the phone down I wished to myself that I had asked about Gabby. But maybe I didn't want to hear bad news no yet. And I didn't know who I would handle it, as I opened the chief's computer Kelly walked in.

"What you doing?" he said as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Chief was copies of the houses people so that we can see Gabby."

"Why?"

"The cops at the hospital need them just in case…." I couldn't finish.

"Just in case they go after Gabby again," he finished. I nodded.

I watched as the pages printed.

"Can you keep quiet about…..about me and…"

I could really talk.

"About you and Dawson, yer. I am just surprised you kept it quiet this long."

I laughed, "Well Antonio knows."

"Good coz otherwise you would need to explain to him about two being together and I would have to be there for that."

"Why?" I said as I looked at him, his face smiling broadly.

"Because it would be funny to watch him threaten you."

"Thanks" I said collecting the pages and putting them together.

"Welcome. Now let's go to the hospital."

I nodded and then Kelly shouted everyone down to leave.

As I jumped in the car I hoped she would be alright.

She had to be. She was family and a good friend.

**Antonio POV**

I hated sitting, but with Jay next to me and Mick sat reading a book I couldn't talk to them I didn't want to. Shay was sat in silence with the chief's arm about her shoulders. She was blaming herself like I was. Then the door opened and a man in scrubs came out.

"I am looking for Miss Gabriela Dawson's family?"

"We are" said the chief as I only looked at him.

"Only family sorry." He said.

"I'm her brother." I said standing up.

"Come with me please." I nodded and followed. I went through the doors to the hall and he stopped and turned to me.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name." He said.

"Sorry Antonio Dawson. How bad is she?"

"Well Mr Dawson your sister suffered a lot of damage from the ceiling collapse. She did have a large bleed in her brain to which the operation was mended also a huge internal bleed to her abdomen to and from that has lost a lot of blood. She also had a punched lung to which is now fitted but also eight other ribs not counting the one that punched her lung are also broken, her right collarbone is broken but it a clean break with no movement of ever part of the bone. Her skull has a hairline fracture to it on the right side. She has been moved into the ICU and will be on a venerator until we are sure that her lung has mended but also because of the brain injury we had to place her into a coma so her brain can in some way fix itself. But she is not out of the woods yet."

The news hit me and I had to sit in a chair that was in the hall. She was bad and it was my fault.

"Do you want me to get someone?" I asked looking at me.

"Yer get Jay, please." I needed to tell him something and I knew he wouldn't fight with me about it.

The doctor nodded and went into the waiting room. I looked up to see Jay walking towards me. The doctor filled him in on Gabby's injuries and moved away.

"This is not your fault Antonio, do you hear me. This guy will pay for what he did." He told me but then I looked into his eyes.

"Promise me something." I asked and he nodded.

"Make this guy pay for it. And make sure Laura and the kids are safe too."

"Voight sent a couple of officers there. Lindsey is now on protection and so am I."

"What all these cops are for show to protect Gabby like?" I smiled.

"No mate, my job it's to protect you and Mike's job and the lads are to protect Gabby. Mike will move outside her room when she is brought there. We will get this guy and no one else will get hurt because of it."

He was right the only person that would get hurt was the guy who did this. For once I was glad Voight was my boss. This guy would be dead, and I wanted him to be at the end of this. No one hurt my family and would get away with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Antonio POV**

I sat in the hall with Jay not wanted or able to move. I wanted my family but most of my little sister to be safe but instead I drew them into the danger. When I saw Jay stand up I looked at him and then down the hall to see the doctor again and then Gabby, I nearly ran after them. I got the room to which they put her. A private room with no side hall ways, I was guessing Jay's idea.

"She will be fine. She is a fighter." The doctor said as he opened the door and let me in the room. She was pale, and with the tube down her throat it was hard to see her health again. I nodded and as the doctor left he shut the door and I was alone. Alone to deal with the mess I had put both of us in.

I then hear the door knock and Jay stepped in.

"Hey Mike will be at the door do you want me to go tell Chief Boden?" Jay asked.

I nodded, I couldn't move from the seat next to her.

He left the room; I took out my phone from my jacket pocket and remembered that Gabby and Casey were now a couple. But he would be with the others who didn't know. I hit call on Casey's number.

I hear it ring then a worried Casey on the end.

**"Antonio what have you heard?" **

"Hey I am with her now, she on a venerator. One of her ribs punched her lung. But she is stable for now." I was trying to paint a different picture to what was in front of me, she looked dead.

I heard no reply. "Casey you still there"

Then I heard Cruz's voice in the background, he was on his way here. Shit. I knew how he would react.

**"We here now, see you in a minute!"**

Then the line went dead. I looked back at her. Even as a kid Gabby never lay still, I wanted her to be ok and know that she would pull through but did she have the strength to do that now.

I don't know.

**Casey POV**

I was in the car with Cruz, Kelly and Vargas. I had the folder with me but didn't look in it. I knew the faces and thinking that she was in that much danger that they needed photos and names for people allowed to visit. I hated it.

Then I heard my phone go off. I knew the number and answered the call quickly.

"Antonio what have you heard?"

**"Hey I am with her now, she on a venerator. One of her ribs punched her lung. But she is stable for now."**

I froze and I could talk, we all knew that a punched lung was dangerous and her been there with tubes down her throat was painful to think of.

** "Casey you still there"**

Then I saw Cruz look at me as we pulled into the hospital car park. I was the three other cars behind us pull up next to us.

"We here now, see you in a minute!"

I put the phone down, I didn't want to know too much before the chief told the guys but Vargas and Kelly had told them that I had gotten a call from Antonio.

"How is she?" Kelly asked.

"How bad?" Vargas added knowing my worried face.

"She is on a venerator that's all I know. Ok let's get to Shay and the Chief, we will find out more there.

I was right; as I saw the undercover cops around the hospital I knew they were taking this serious. Antonio was blaming himself; I knew that from his voice. And so was I.


End file.
